


MY MOTHER REPRODUCED LIKE A KOMODO DRAGON

by cylikkious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Mom - Freeform, ur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylikkious/pseuds/cylikkious
Summary: ilove comes and goes series thing I love it i love it so much I lov author I WUV YPH. I love you.have fan art bc ily...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	MY MOTHER REPRODUCED LIKE A KOMODO DRAGON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).



[idk how to put pictures on here so click on thiS ✌️](https://10yearoldonacid.tumblr.com/post/189241441651/meow)

  


**Author's Note:**

> propaganda


End file.
